The Sorry Letters
by ILoveSouthPark6
Summary: Different letters writen between different South Park characters.  None of the letters has anything to do with eachother.  Each chapter isnt connected. Contains boy love.
1. To Kenny

To Kenny:

I'm sorry about everything. Right now you're probably in the hotel I sent this letter to. Or maybe you left and didn't want to read this letter right away because you couldn't stand to think about me. Well now you have t. I know you loved me and I'm sorry I didn't live you back.

I'm in love with Stan and I have been ever since 3rd grade. He has been in love with me since 3rd grade also. I understand you probably hate me now and don't want to finish reading this letter but just hear me out.

I really want you to come back. I don't think it's worth moving all the way to Ohio. Everybody here including me misses you already, even though you have only been gone 2 days at this point in time but I don't care.

I know your 18 now just like the rest of us but I don't think you should leave South Park. You grew up here and I know you didn't really want to leave. It's only because I didn't love you back.

Butters has been crying for the past 2 days because he misses you. Butters loves you, you should give him a chance. Although I don't love you, I still want to be friends with you because were best friends since forever. I don't want to lose you.

I know I was the only one who ever remembered about you dying over and over again. But you could show butters like you choose to show me and he would also understand.

There are other people that have missed you too. Tweek has been twitching twice as much and crag has had to hold his hands so Tweek wouldn't rip out his hair. Even Craig has been worried. Which is a big shock.

Mint berry crunch even peed his pants when he found out you left. I guess he never got rid of his old habit. Stan has thrown up so many times lately because he is so worried about you. He thinks it's his fault a little bit.

Stan won't even eat but neither have I. Clyde and token are also worried. Even Cartman is worried about you even though he won't show it. You need to come back Ken.

We need you here. Please come back. I hate it that you left because of me. I feel so bad. I even cut myself again. Remember back when we were 14 and you found out I was cutting myself.

You made me stop and helped me thorough it. Although I didn't fully stop until I was 15. I stopped which is what counts. I was going to kill myself when I was 16 but I never told you.

The only reason I didn't is because I know you would be devastated. I didn't even think about Stan because that was the year he stopped talking to me. You saved my life a couple times before and I need you.

Just think about everything you're leaving behind. You know it will do no good with you being so far away. You love South Park. Unexpected things happening and weird things happen every day. You will miss it, you probably already do.

Please just come back. I know I fucked up and I'm willing to admit that. I hurt you and fucked with you and I wish I didn't. I feel like shit.

I want you to forgive me and I know that will be hard to do. Especially since we went out for a whole year, then I just ended it because Stan admitted to me that he loves me and I loved him back.

I shouldn't have used you. That was wrong. I need you Kenny please come back.

Your very sorry best friend Kyle


	2. To Kyle

To Kyle:

I'm sorry Kyle. Even though, I know sorry will never be good enough. I'm writing this letter since you won't talk to me, text me or answer my phone calls. Maybe you will listen to me now.

Just listen to where I'm coming from. You're my super best friend and that's all I ever thought of you as. I never once considered that you would like me in that way. I'm straight and I now know that you're not.

I can't change the way you are or that you like me. But the way I acted was wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you and yelled at you like that. I feel really bad and I deeply regret that I treated you like that.

I hope we can still be friends even though I told you I never wanted to talk to you again. It was just a reaction and I was just in shock. I obviously didn't really mean it.

I want us to still be super best friends. I miss not hanging out with you or taking to you. I'm sorry I waited 2 months until I tried to start taking to you.

I had a lot to think about. I was hurt. Even when in the 1st month that I stopped talking to you, you attempted to talk to me but I didn't listen. I wish I did.

I ignored the fact that you basically begged me to be friends with you again and to talk to you.

Especially on that one day when you came up to me and to me to please start talking to you and I just said no. then you kept begging me and I just shook my head. Then you fell to your knees and your tears were flowing out like waterfalls and you tugged on my pants and hugged my legs.

I just kicked you away, flipped you off and called you a fag. I feel absolutely terrible that I did that to you. I was being a total dick.

The one day your sleeve on your left arm went up and I noticed deep cuts all over, and you just looked at me and your eyes were sad and watery with tears. You just pulled your sleeve back down and walked away. That was in the second month when you stopped trying to talk to me.

I cried that night knowing that I was the reason you hurt yourself. But I want you to stop. That's a horrible thing to do. You could die.

I'm so so so sorry; please please please forgive me Ky. This letter probably won't change your mind but I'm not stopping here. I won't stop until were friends again.

Please Kyle, god I feel like shit, I'm a dushe. I'm deeply deeply sorry. Just stop hurting yourself and please forgive me.

Your dick, dumb ass ex super best friend Stan


	3. To Tweek

To Tweek:

Tweek I miss you. I shouldn't have ended our amazing relationship. I never stopped loving you. I just did it because at school we were getting made fun of and I couldn't take it. Also my parents were against me being gay, and obviously against me going out with you.

Every day they asked me if I was still going out with you and when I obviously replied yes they seemed disappointed. I just flipped them off every time.

Flipping people off at school didn't work as much anymore. People started to stop taking me seriously. But I don't care about that anymore.

I also know that I can make them take me serious again, but you don't need to worry about that.

So just go back out with me Tweek I miss you, and I love you and I always will.

I made a big scene when I broke up with you at school in the middle of the hallway. That was to get my reputation as a hard ass back and not as the school fag.

That was wrong of me and I'm sorry I made you cry and run out of the school. I felt like shit after but I couldn't show it.

After that people started respecting me again but I found out it wasn't worth it. Nothing is worth making you cry or be sad.

You started twitching a lot more, I felt bad about that too. I don't give a shit about what every body else says or thinks. But if they make fun of you, you better tell me and I will beat that persons ass. Also if they say any shit to me I will do the same.

I'm not taking shit from anybody anymore. Everything will be better and I want you to take me back. I miss you Tweekers. I miss the feel of your lips against mine.

Fuck everybody else. I only care about you and you only, I will help you not twitch as much and help you sleep more. Because you defiantly need it. Forgive me tweek and take me back.

Your sorry ex-boyfriend Craig


End file.
